Perfect Insanity
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Naruto goes insane at age 6 but Sarutobi decides to try and "seal away" the insanity...what would happen if it came back?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to one of my TBC (To Be Continued) Series! This is the first one called _Perfect Insanity___and yes, Naruto will be insane. Please enjoy this first chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

..0

October 10 was a day the village of Konoha both hated and loved. It was the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated, at the cost of their Yondaime Hokage's life. Also, it was the day a young child was born. That child's name is Naruto Uzumaki. Today was the day he hated most of all. Not only did the village celebrate without him, they also played a game called "fox hunt".

And the young jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the poor "fox" that got "hunted" down every year. He was now in a dead end alley, with a mob of villagers proceeding to try and beat the six year old child to death."Stop it!" the young child cried out, trying to figure out why that this was the only day that the Villagers seemed to try (and succeed most of the time) to hurt him.

The mob ignored him, still throwing things at him and beating him. One drunk Chuunin was walking by and looked down into the alley. He shoved his way through the crowd finally making it to where Naruto was laying bleeding on the ground. The drunk man began to laugh, "Hey kid, why so serious? You're a joker right? Kitsunes and foxes are pranksters like you, so why so serious?"

The drunk shoved the previous person out of the way, drawing a kunai at the same time. "Why so serious?" The man asked again as he placed the kunai blade into Naruto's mouth. Tears ran down the child's face as he closed his eyes, mentally begging for someone to help him. "Let's put a smile on that face!" With two clumsy stroke, the drunken Chuunin had carved into Naruto's face.

Naruto screamed in pain as the mob laughed and cheered at the Chuunin. Naruto felt something slipping as the pain and laughter grew. He closed his eyes and decided to let go...

.0.0.0

Deep within Naruto's mind, was the giant Demon fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The ancient being was bored as it lazed behind the cage it was stuffed into six years ago. _**'Whenever I get the chance to meet my jailer, I'll make the human give me some sort of entertainment.' **_as this thought finished, something happened.

The Kyuubi actually felt the young human's mind shake and heard a huge crack noise. **"What in the 9 Hell Realms was that?" **it asked to noone. With a flash of yellow light, Kyuubi's cage flashed around Kyuubi's neck and formed into a collar. This confused the Demon fox as he looked at it. A small rock soon hit the being on its head.

_**'Wait, rock?' **_The Demon looked up and if it was Human, it would have turned so pale a ghost would have been jealous. Where the rock came from was the "ceiling" of Naruto's mind. Kyuubi began to look around to see Naruto's mind was literally falling apart. A huge tremor came and a giant fissure was forming under Kyuubi.

The Demon looked down as the fissure ran under him. As the trench formed, Kyuubi yelled out, **"Oh SHIT!" **and fell as Naruto's mind destroyed itself...

.0.0.0

Outside Naruto's mind, the mob that had been ruthlessly attacking the young Jinchuriki paused. Most of them were looking at the now silent blood coated child. "Well, he's silent now. Hope that means he's dead." said one civilian. A bunch of them laughed and another Chuunin came up, the drunk one long gone.

"Hey, if it is dead, I'll burn the carcass so the ANBU don't find it." A woman spoke up, "And if it's just unconscious?" The power drunk Chuunin grinned evilly, "Then it will die." This caused a roar of approval from the mob. The Chuunin turned to the downed boy but before he could even gather some chakra, laughter was heard.

Not the laughter from a normal happy person. No, this was the laughter from an insane, broken person. The creeped out villagers looked over to Naruto, who was the source of laughing. The bloody child looked at them, the smile scars healing over at a fast rate. Leaving him with a creepy smile on his face, permanently.

His eyes had changed from the ones the villagers knew. His usual warm cerulean eyes had changed into a deep sapphire color. Shining through them was sadness, anger and most of all, insanity. "Ne ne, why are you all so serious?" The child stood up, tilting his head to the side. "Aren't we going to play some more?" He then grinned madly, "Why so serious?"

Naruto jumped up and landed on the Chuunin that was going to barbeque him...

.0.0.0

When Sarutobi Hiruzen and his ANBU arrived at the alley, it was too late. Well, for the civilians. Playing with a head shoved on a staff was our favorite blonde. Mutilated corpses were strewn across the alley. Blood was painted on walls to make child pictures and some organs were made into "pretty shapes". The scene in front of the war trained adults made a couple of them vomit.

Sarutobi carefully went up to the amused Jinchuriki with caution. "Naruto?" Said boy looked up, causing Sarutobi's heart to lodge into his throat. Instead of happy, blue eyes Naruto's eyes were now insane sapphire orbs. The now insane child grinned crazily, "Jiji! Look! I made a puppet!" Naruto waved the "puppet" around, causing another laugh to bubble out of the child.

Sarutobi gently knelt next to the blood soaked boy. "Naruto-kun, please tell me what happened?" The blond Kyuubi Vessel smiled at him, making the smile scars pop out even more. "They wanted to play and then they went all serious-like so I made them play with me!" Sarutobi took the, uh, puppet away from Naruto. "Jiji?" the small boy tilted his head to the side.

"Naruto-kun, we are going to go visit a friend." Naruto began bouncing around like a chihuahua on Red Bull. After gathering the insane child, the wizened Hokage made the ANBU record what happened in the alley way before going to go wake Inoichi Yamanaka from an alcohol induced coma...

.0.0.0

_**Several hours later -**_

Inoichi was standing in a room with Sarutobi and a singing Naruto. Inoichi tried to ignore the song the blond child was singing but it was impossible. "C is for Curt with disease of the brain/D is for Daniel derailed on a train/E is for Eric who is buried alive-" Inoichi looked from the child to the older man. "This is why I am here?" Sarutobi nodded, looking grim.

"Yes, for I need you to take a look inside young Naruto-kun's mind." The Yamanaka looked back at Naruto, who was still singing. "One by one we bite the dust/Kick the bucket and begin to rust/ Give up the ghost when your number's up/We all fall down!" Naruto began to laugh as he sang his song. "Okay, I'll do it." he said after a moment.

"Good, and if worse come to it, you know what to do." replied the Hokage. Inoichi nodded and did his thing...

.0.0.0

Inside Naruto's mind, Inoichi floated. He looked around to see what seemed to be floating islands. **[A/N: Think of Raven's mind from the cartoon of Teen Titans.] **As he floated, the older blond looked around to see what the hell happened. He found his answer in the shape of a giant fox. Inoichi floated down until he landed in front of Kyuubi. **"Ahh, finally. I was wondering when you would arrive." **The Yamanaka Head felt fear weld up in his throat as the ancient being lowered his head to look at the mind walker.

"**Well? Are you going to speak or not?" **Inoichi was snapped out of his fear induced stupor by one of Kyuubi's tail wrapping around him. It brought the human closer to the demon. "Ah, yes. Um, w-what happened here?" Kyuubi gestured around the two beings. **"Look around you. The kit's mind broke. I was there when it happened. Trust me Human, when a person's mind destroys itself, nothing can deal with that torture." **Inoichi was released and floated in front of the demon.

"I guess that there is no way to repair the damage. Except for only one way. And I hate using this method." Kyuubi growled, **"What are you talking about human?" **Inoichi used his abilities and quickly made some hand signs. "I don't want to have to seal away Naruto-kun's mind but it seems that I must." Kyuubi growled at him again and roared out **"You dumb human! Do you know the consequences of you actions? What this could lead to?" **

Inoichi ignored him and Kyuubi snarled, **"Fine! Seal away the kit's true self. When he finally removes this seal that you are placing on him, I will be there. And I will make sure that the Kit will remember everything that led to this moment!" **Inoichi did the final hand sign and the realm went white...

..0.0

And that is the end of Chapter! Whew, man can't wait for people to start reviewing XP


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is Chapter 2 of the Winner of the Poll I had in February: Perfect Insanity! I know ya'll are pissed that I haven't updated since then but if you go to my profile, you can see why. Anyways, I give a shout out to my Yaoi Tumor(s) to ya'll and I am going to note that all the songs that Naruto sings are all done by Creature Feature! The song from the previous chapter is "A Gorey Demise" Please Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story…Sadly TT^TT**_

_**.**_

**Six years later…**

Naruto was not having a good day. First off, he woke to another nightmare. The next thing that happened to him was that he was left behind by his team. Well, that was a blessing in disguise for he managed to save Tsunami and Inari from some of Gato's thugs. Naruto's day continued to go downhill from there for when the Kyuubi Jinchuriki arrived at the bridge, he had to try to save the teme's ass. That plan went to hell in a hand basket as soon as Naruto stepped into the ice dome.

Now, Naruto was growling as he ripped another needle out of his neck. _'Damn it all, now Kyuubi's seal is acting up!'_ The orange clad shinobi glared at the mask wearing nin that was hiding among the ice mirrors. "Teme! Get out of here! I'll hold him off! Go help Sakura get the old man off the bridge!"

Sasuke looked at the orange clad teen like he was crazy. "I'm not going anywhere dobe! For if I, an Uchiha, can't defeat him, then how can you?"

The dead-last of Team 7 turned his head to look at the arrogant teen. But apparently, Haku had enough and threw a chakra filled senbon into Naruto's neck. What happened next was the last thing that either one of the other ningen expected.

Instead of falling over in a fake death-like state he was supposed to, Naruto began to scream in pain. Sasuke could only stare as a flash of pure chakra expelled itself from his teammate's body. Haku was speechless as she saw a strange, complicated seal appear on Naruto's neck, and Haku's senbon was smack dab in the middle of the seal.

Both Sasuke and Haku covered their faces as the chakra blast hit them. Once the chakra induced wind stopped, they looked at the blond boy.

Standing there was Naruto but at the same time, it wasn't. The blond was now sporting two scars on his face. They stretched from the corners of his mouth to the highest whisker mark on his cheek. The creepy scars made him look like he was smiling. His blond hair was wilder, making him look feral. The tips of it now brushed his shoulders.

His nails had lengthened into claws, and his azure eyes turned into sapphire orbs. Sasuke carefully went over to the blond. "Naruto? Dobe? Is that you?" He didn't get a reply in the normal sense. No, what Naruto did scared the ever living hell out of both Sasuke and Haku.

Naruto threw his arms back, standing as if he was announcing to a crowd and boomed out **"La**di_es _**a**n_d _**Ge**nt_le_**me**n; _b_**o**ys _a_**n**d _Gh_**ou**ls. _St_**ep **rig_ht _**up, **f_o_**r b**_eh_in**d th**_is_** c**_ur_**ta**in** is**_ a_** gh**as_tly _**con**coc**ti**_on_** of **De**li**_ght_**! Hor**ror_! Fan_**tasy **an**d te**_rr_or! **Y**ou**r **_eve_**ry wis**_h i_**s **our c**om**_mand!_** You**r ev**ery **_whim_**sica**l des**ire bro**_ught _to li**f**e! B**ut **_I'm w_**arnin**g yo**u, every**_thing h_**as a p**rice**. Welc**_ome to_** the Gr**eates**t **_**Show UNEARTHED**_**!" **

Needless to say, what happened next made the Grudge movies look like child's play…

_**.**_

Zabuza Momichi panted as he held his sword in front of him. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his system as he fought Kakashi Hatake. Both of them were waiting for the next move, but the move that happened made Kakashi wonder what the hell was he on.

For a smoking Sasuke came flying out of the fog and collided with Zabuza. And following Sasuke on foot was Haku, mask off and crying. "Please! Don't kill me! I am an innocent! I swear!" Kakashi frowned as he saw Naruto come walking out of the fog.

Only that Naruto was laughing like a fool. "_**Come on now, its not that bad. All we need to do is watch out for the Meeks ,for they shall inherit the earth!"**_ Kakashi watched as Naruto laughed insanely. The only thought going through the Jonin's mind was _'Today is going to be a long day…'_

_**.**_

Okay, this is an OMAKE….my friend Trevor decided to write this while I went to do something. And just for shits and giggles, I decided to keep it XP Here it is. Enjoy.

_**The cats ran wild in the meadow, and Naruto decided that shit was going down. He pulled his hands out of his pants and pulled his d*** out. The cats, stunned at the size of his member, started to run away from the glory. Naruto just stood there and smiled.**_

And END OF THE CHAPTER! Will add more Later! Please Review!


End file.
